


tides of the moon

by lemonbreeze



Series: bewitched [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Magic Store, Making Out, Non-Linear Narrative, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch Trials, Witchcraft, renhyuck acts like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: Renjun and Donghyuck run a magic shop filled with crystals, potions, charms & magic sealed with a kiss.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: bewitched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993288
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	tides of the moon

The sun hung high in the sky that afternoon. It wasn’t directly visible, but the large arched windows of the shop allowed sunlight to stream in. The crystals lined on the window ledge glimmered, as though absorbing the sun’s energy to sustain its glow.

It was Donghyuck’s favourite spot. He could pull out a stoll and sit there all day, alternating between people watching and reading. Most of the passerby paid him no mind. It was also right beside the door, so he could greet the store patrons immediately.

In contrast, Renjun’s favorite spot was deep inside the shop, behind the counter. The oak surface was covered with more crystals, candles, potion bottles of various shapes and sizes. There was a chair, but Renjun preferred to sit on the cushions on the floor. He often left small talk to Donghyuck and chose to work on potions and charms instead. Sometimes he would be gone for days to gather rare materials unavailable in woods near their cottage.

Herbs were draping on the walls and the rest tucked in mini shelves, compartmentalised by type. Alongside the right wall, a table lined against it filled with tools and a black cauldron. A fresh brew of healing potion was about to be completed.

Renjun had enchanted the establishment such that it was hidden from the mundane. They rarely have patrons in the day, most of their counterparts choosing to visit after nightfall. The witch trials were rare where they lived, but better safe and sorry.

Privacy it offered, tucked away in the alley. It allowed Donghyuck to leave tiny kisses all over Renjun’s face, just shy away from his lip.

“Stop teasing,” Renjun pouted, drawing Donghyuck closer with a tug on his black dress. He tiptoed and leaned his weight forward, pushing him against the counter. Donghyuck felt warm puffs on his lips and it twitched, pulling up into a smirk. It tingled with need to close the gap, to taste the sweet nectar on Renjun’s lips. He could barely hold back, but he stayed where he could see Renjun’s lashes fanned out.

Renjun dipped forward and Donghyuck bared his soul. A wet tongue probed at his jaw and Renjun kept his lips there, looking up at Donghyuck with a mischievous grin. His orbs were bright blue and blown wide. Playful.

It was a game they liked to play — the push and pull, riling each other up.

It wasn't surprising that Donghyuck yielded first. They weren’t very good at keeping their distance. Wherever Renjun went, Donghyuck chased, like opposite poles of two magnets, they were bound to be attracted. 

Donghyuck claimed Renjun’s lips, nibbling on his lips until the both of their lips were red and mildly throbbing. 

There was a sort of timelessness in Renjun’s beauty and grace with his motions. His skin was pale and translucent — a witty soul locked in a pretty doll. Renjun would be worth waging a war for — it made him greedy and possessive, even if Renjun had already swore on their bond, sealed with a kiss.

If Donghyuck had to pick, Renjun would be the most beautiful now, the blush evident on his cheeks. He loved Renjun the most when he was wrecked and vulnerable — soft pants from his lips that were shiny with spit.

It was breathtaking — he was dizzy and needy, his fingers searching for ways to ruin Renjun more. Donghyuck knew how to push his buttons. His hands found their way under his shirt, the pad of his finger drawing circles on Renjun’s abdomen in the spot that he knew tickled but also turned Renjun on the most. 

The bell chime reverberated throughout the store and Renjun fumbled backwards whilst straightening out his clothes. The beige button up remained slightly crinkled.

“What can the local magic store help you with?” Donghyuck greeted cheerfully without an ounce of shame.

The two patrons were clad in long black cloaks that reached mid-calf. It flared outwards at the bottom and flowed as they filed into the store with an eerie synchronicity.

The two teenagers were their regulars who popped by every week for materials. Donghyuck had a suspicion that half of their purchases were meant for pranks instead of witchcraft practice. After all, it took one to know one.

The one with inky black hair was Chenle, who was always too observant and intuitive for his own good. His gaze was shifting between Renjun and Donghyuck, then his face lit up in realisation. He had a smug grin that Donghyuck wanted to whack off his face.

Meanwhile, his brunette partner, Jisung, remained oblivious to the tension in the room and skipped around the store merrily.

“Is the kitty here today?” Jisung asked before ducking his head down and squatting in front of the shelves lined with spell books — from healing spells to potions and even notebooks passed down from generations of witches. 

In a similar fashion, Chenle peek behind the counter while making high pitched meows. Jisung gave up his spot easily and joined Chenle, the both of them roaring like a bunch of wildcats. 

“Where are you kitty? I brought treats today,” Jisung baited.

“You do know that it is my familiar, not my pet right?” Donghyuck laughed. 

Chenle rolled his eyes and Donghyuck raised his eyebrow at the comment before clicking his tongue. He was about to throw hands but Renjun intervened. He had always been rather soft on children. 

“Both of you are the cats today,” Renjun laughed, patting the crown of their heads. He threw Donghyuck a smirk behind the teenagers and made a kissy face to appease him. Donghyuck pouted but he blew a flying kiss back.

“Oh. That was a little too much,” Jisung cringed, wiping his face as if he had received the kiss. 

“Did your mother teach you to be that rude?”

“No. He learnt from you,” Chenle chuckled.

“Can I get the usual please?” Jisung asked as he climbed onto the wooden stool by the counter. He always forgets about the lack a footrest on the stool and his nose scrunched up in displeasure when he's reminded of that. The apples of his cheeks were raised and Renjun pinched it.

“And what about you? Do you want a reading too?” Renjun asked.

“No thanks. I have been telling Jisung this,” Chenle pointed vaguely to Donghyuck’s workstation, “Is probably just a gimmick. I’ll get one of the pop rock bubblegums instead.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at Chenle but directed his focus on the task at hand and gathered the long white candles. With a fingertip to the wick, he lit them up before laying them out in a neat circle spaced apart equally. 

No instructions were given but Jisung knew the drill. He reached for one of the eight candles. He wrapped his fist around the wax body and supported the base with his other palm, clutching it close to his heart. With a snap, the rest of the flames were out, leaving only his flame burning. 

The bright yellow flame was blue at the base. It burned steadily and ebbed gently around the edges, licking up the air. Other than that, it stayed in place, its flame body elongated.

Jisung’s eyes were wide and zoned onto the candle, his eyebrows raised so far up that it disappeared behind his bangs. Donghyuck would have thought that he was casting a fire spell with his eyes but fire spells were only taught in advanced witchcraft.

The wax was starting to melt, leaving icicles on the candle that dripped lower and lower. Behind Jisung, Chenle was biting onto his fingernails. He probably wanted to scream at him but divination required undivided attention to create a strong mental image. Once broken, they would have to start again and Jisung did not have enough magical energy for that.

Renjun whispered into Chenle’s ear and it seemed to sooth his nerves because he stopped fidgeting. Donghyuck prod at the mental link, curiosity at the back of his mind. 

As the sun moved, the shadows shifted and slowly faded in, dimming the room. The air was palpable and crackling. The flame remained unmoving but it had everyone’s attention. Even the skeptical Chenle.

Donghyuck felt a breeze — no, he smelt it. Burnt, more soot than wax. It smelt like hellfire.

The body of the flame expanded, then it started dancing up and down urgently and Jisung gasped. It was a cue for Donghyuck to put out the flame. It took some work to ease the candle out of Jisung’s grip. When it was out of his hand, Jisung’s body sagged and leaned onto Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

The shape of Jisung’s hand was indented onto the wax and it was powdered black where he touched.

Now, they wait.

✸

It had been past nightfall, not a speck of light to be seen. No, not this far out, so deep in the woods where the tree trunks were thick with age and rough under Donghyuck’s calloused hands, the bumps and ridges guiding him back to where he ought to be. 

The branches stretched out, growing in layers and the leaves mapped out with purpose, blocking out the moon. Waxing gibbous — he knew by heart.

As Donghyuck scampered forward, his heartbeat rang in his head. Out of fear or exertion, he wasn’t so sure but it didn’t matter. More importantly, the task at hand was to get to safety. It was an arduous task when the tree roots jagged out of the ground like teeth. The earth felt like it was falling apart, threatening to swallow him whole.

As Donghyuck picked his pace up, he could hear the footsteps behind him quicken too.

Donghyuck wasn’t short by any means, but he felt like a dwarf with his clumsy steps. He gritted his teeth and gathered the hem of his one-piece dress. It was long sleeved and one of his favorites, even if there was no remarkable difference with the rest of his closet. 

Light would probably help. The spark thrummed under his finger tips, ready for his command to manifest into a flame. It was too risky, especially if he was caught after exposing his witchcraft.

_Do you need help?_

The alluring voice seemed to be spoken directly into his head. It didn’t sound like the tree spirits’ airy and wispy voices. The voice was more tentative. Guarded.

The conversation brought the creature’s presence to light, ironically, since it stayed hidden in the dark. Donghyuck couldn’t see the creature but he felt its presence all the same. Goosebumps ran all over his skin and he shuddered. This was nothing like what he had dealt with before.

“Who are you?” Donghyuck whispered.

_Come closer._

It totally ignored Donghyuck’s question. He bit his lip, trying to press down the annoyance lest he did anything impulsive. 

Against better thought, Donghyuck took a step forward. Darkness wrapped around Donghyuck’s ankle first. It nudged gently at his magic, as if asking for permission. Right off the bat, Donghyuck could sense this creature’s power — ancient, older than time itself. His spine coiled in fear but his gut seared with fire and he chased after it. 

For a moment he had forgotten about the hunter hot on his tracks and he could only focus the energy buzzing all around him. They engaged in an intricate, metaphysical tug of war. Donghyuck’s magic paled in comparison but he wouldn’t back down without a fight.

_Pretty. You look like the moon._

Right. Donghyuck’s natural hair was white as snow. He mentally face-palmed — that was why he couldn’t shake the hunter off. 

_You’re distracted. You don’t like compliments?_

A howl broke the silence of the night and the sound was crisp and it echoed, other wolves responding to their alpha’s call. 

The hunter’s footsteps shuffled. It seemed unbearably close. Donghyuck sucked in air through his lips before pressing them firming down. He tried not to make a single sound and he hoped the creature would do the same. It remained quiet but its presence lingered around Donghyuck.

From where Donghyuck was, he could barely make out the hunter’s silhouette even if he squinted. The hunter made a turn and walked away. 

Perhaps the skull of a witch wasn’t worth being torn into shreds.

Donghyuck wasn’t about to tell them that he was the real deal. Humans were so foolish — they have been murdering their kind for decades. 

Donghyuck wouldn’t be fooled. He held on to his breath until his chest was wound tight. Only when the thud of the hunter’s boots stifled into mere taps, did he let go. The pressure in his chest lightened, along with the energy around him as the creature pulled away. It left him empty and he mourned the loss. He wondered if the creature would share just a handful of his power if promised to do the devil’s bidding. 

The creature was observing Donghyuck. He couldn’t sense malicious intentions from their brief encounter but it didn’t mean he wasn’t preparing to take off in a run any second now. His head was racing with the possible scenarios and trying to decide on the safest bet but he returned back to square one. 

The dried leaves crunched under the creature’s feet and Donghyuck tensed up. He jumped when he felt something floated above his head. It was a piece of cloth — uneven and ripped around the base. The cotton was soft from years of weathering — unmistakably his witch hat.

“Why do you have my hat?”

He was met with the sound of crickets chirping underground.

“So now you don’t want to talk?”

The creature shifted and everything was quiet. 

It was an instant when the predator was getting ready to pounce. Donghyuck took on a defensive stance, a spell ready at the tip of his tongue. He didn’t think he would make it, but he definitely wasn’t ready to die — he had just begun his practice as a witch. Also, he was too pretty to die,

What Donghyuck definitely did not expect was a small black cat to jump out of the shadows, its large eyes glowing cyan. 

✹

The string around Donghyuck’s waist unravelled, falling onto the hardwood floor. As Renjun undressed him, he moved wordlessly, raising his arms up as Renjun pulled the black one-piece off, leaving him in white underdress — mesh, with lace details around the sleeve.

“You reckon Chenle will be okay?” Donghyuck breathed out. There was a tug on his heart, nostalgia spiralling until it seeped deep into his bones. 

_Do you think Jisung would have to leave?_

The unspoken words were washed ashore, along with worries unveiled like clumps of seaweed tangled in his feet.

“Lele will manage. He’s a tough boy,” Renjun said. He left a soft kiss at Donghyuck’s neck.

“He doesn’t like sharing so it would be tough,” Donghyuck hummed as he moved to their kitchen, Renjun’s finger ghosting over his waist the whole time. 

Even if Renjun had spent centuries hiding, Donghyuck could always read him like a book, his secrets written in cursive and the cover thick with dust. 

“Patience. Let me check on the potion first,” Donghyuck laughed. He had left it to simmer in the cauldron earlier that morning. Above a mountain of ash, the veins on the coal glowed orange. He made a mental note to buy more fruits for the pixies for their good job.

There were soft mummers drifting in the air, words that Donghyuck didn’t catch but he got the gist.

“What did you say?”

“I said it’s not fair. You lost just now so I call the shots today.”

“Oh, did I?” Donghyuck spared Renjun a glance as he raised his eyebrow. He was pouting, always so quick to use his charms. He knew he didn't need to lift a single finger for the world to bend for him. 

“You lost just now. At the shop. You kissed me first.”

Of course, Renjun was keeping tabs. He sighed in defeat before uttering out, “Alright, come help me so we can cuddle or whatever.”

“Who said anything about cuddling? We are practicing magic later. Energy exchange is a very important form of magic,” Renjun smirked. 

Donghyuck would have thrown the Dutch bread if it wasn’t the last piece they had. However, nothing was stopping him from raising it up in a mildly threatening stance. It only made Renjun laugh more.

Renjun grabbed a few glass tubes and filled them up while bumping against Donghyuck’s side. 

✸

They end up by the river near sunset, mud under their feet, wind in their hair and Renjun’s head on his shoulder. When Donghyuck turned his head, there was a warm weight on his chest and a pair of lips on his. A strong tail curled around his waist, one vertebrae at a time until he was locked in place. 

Entranced, Donghyuck watched as his lover transformed. The porcelain skin of his lover stretched and molded, tinted with in black and fur sprouted out like feathers of an angel. The process was grotesque but so beautiful. He doesn’t look away, not until there were only large cyan eyes staring at him in the dark, the rest of his body merging with the dark of the night —where he belonged.

When Renjun breathed, he knocked him out breathless (literally) and he laid on a pile of leaves that crunched under his weight. His furry face nuzzled onto Donghyuck, as if asking if he was okay. A moist muscle, a tongue as large as his upper body, licked him — groomed, Renjun corrected — leaving saliva all over his face and nightgown. 

As an act of revenge, he used Renjun’s thick fur as leverage to stand up. There was a scowl in his head. He bumped his head and stroked his cheek in apology, littering kisses on his squishy triangular nose. Right here, with his fingers buried in Renjun’s fur, it felt like home.

Under the bright red full moon, they exchanged their vows in hushed whispers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> it has been fun writing & researching for this fic! i hope you enjoy it~
> 
> thank you to the a little wonder mods for organising this :D thank you to [lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/) for screaming with me and hyping this fic!
> 
> p.s. if it's not obvious, the last scene happens around their anniversary! i also find it fascinating how witches can pay for favours from a familiar in the form of energy (sometimes sexual, hence the joke).
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
